Komodo
Komodo is a red Komodo Dragon who walks on two legs and has big, squared-off blue spectacles. His enhancement is the ability to change his tail into a selection of tools, such as a hammer or a screwdriver. Often, when utilizing this ability, Unicorn refers to him as being "handy dandy tool time." This does, however, involve him working backwards to the line of the problem, forcing him to bend almost in half in order to see what he is doing. He is shown to be very intelligent, often figuring out the small details of the problem in hand. He tends to act like a martial arts expert. In a few episodes, he reveals that he has a sensitive stomach and legs. He often has to warn Sasquatch about "traps". Visual Appearance Personality In the Official Show called "Animal Mechanicals", a show developed by Halifax Films, Komodo is depicted with a simpler personality due to the sake of the age of targeted audience that the show is aiming for. Komodo is oftenly shown to be a "Nerdy" type of character, he is oftentimes curious of what he is investigating and always wanting to analyse things closer (and deeper), in addition to that, he also appears to be quite knowledgeable about the Flora, Fauna, Machinery (or instruments) and Laws of Physics in the Mechana Floating Islands. He is also quite panicky of a person, as he will react fearfully (oftentimes by jumping and running away) if there are sudden loud noises, or if something suddenly jumps into his vision in a very close distance from him. He is seemingly the most innocent of the Animal Mechanicals, as he is obedient towards Island Owl's advice, but yet the most timid as he is scared in doing very active activities like riding the Cobra Coaster (As seen in the episode "Cobra Coaster Island"). Rarely, though at least seen once, Komodo is being slightly arrogant and have overconfidence in what he is doing (As seen in the episode "Tiger Knight Island"). Komodo also acts as the Team's supervisor and advisor, due to him always warning and advising his teammates about the things they're doing (Sasquatch especially). In the fanfiction "Hub Squad: Teamwork is Magic", Komodo's personality is drastically different compared to his Official counterpart, as he received a lot of development. Though, Komodo's GENERALLY retains similar personality, he acts more younger and "teenage-like", a personality trait that the Official counterpart lacks, along with many more personality traits. In this story, Komodo is seen to be an introverted young individual... History Powers and Abilities Mechana Gizmo Element Like Rainbow Dash,Komodo possesses the element of loyalty,but he also possesses Twilight Sparkle's element;magic! He even possesses the element of light in the Elements of Teamwork. Friends Lief Dennis Betty Barrett Strawberry Shortcake Robbie Shippton Yawp and Dander Lucky Twilight Sparkle Blythe Baxter SheZow Sasquatch Mouse Rex Unicorn Trivia *Komodo is really annoyed about Walter and like Dennis, he has him as his rival. *People and the Animal Mechanicals can sometimes call Komodo, KMD which are his initials. *Like Twilight Sparkle, Komodo loves to read and study since he is really smart. *Komodo has a small crush on Twilight Sparkle. *He and Lief or Twilight study the magic of teamwork and friendship together. *Komodo's scales go down when he is sad, upset, or disappointed. *Komodo doesn't have any fun or any sense of excitement. *Komodo likes to do karate and dance. *He is the prince of the Elemental Dragon Lands before he recovers his memories. *Along with a fear of balloon pops, Komodo has Achluophobia (Fear of darkness), Hemophobia (fear of blood), and Necrophobia (fear of dead things) before he became a prince of the Elemental Dragon Lands. *Komodo's favorite school subjects are math, geography, science, art, algebra, music, geometry, history, and language arts since he's so smart. *Komodo's least favorite subjects are Physical Education and Dissecting Frogs And Corpses. *Komodo has a pet dog named Cog and a golden horse named Majesty. Category:Elements of Teamwork Category:Lief's Friends Category:Animal Mechanicals Category:Hub Squad Category:Hub High Students Category:Characters